


Are you sleeping, baby, by yourself?

by palubass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Harry es un cupcake as always, Insecure Liam, Jealousy, Liam-centric, M/M, Mucho drama interno de Liam, Niall está un poco de secundario, Zayn con puppy!eyes todo el rato, pobre bb inseguro, the dramah
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palubass/pseuds/palubass
Summary: Liam mira a Zayn y a Louis y no puede evitar pensar que algo está sucediendo entre ambos y lo único que puede hacer es dejarse arrastrar por el miedo.(o aquel en que Liam y Zayn están en una relación y Liam es demasiado inseguro como para confiar en que Zayn no le engañe con otro)





	Are you sleeping, baby, by yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Pues aquí vuelvo con un one-shot que escribí hace ya bastante tiempo. El título es de la canción Where do broken hearts go? Y sí, está escrito antes del dramah de Zayn dejando 1D, así que imaginad la línea temporal hacia 2013-2014. Zayn y Liam están en una relación y lo sabe el resto de la banda.  
> Básicamente es una excusa para escribir amor entre Zayn y Liam y de paso entre los cinco. OT5 feels, I miss you.

Liam se mordía distraídamente las uñas, con los brazos medio cruzados, sentado en el sofá, mirando, casi sin parpadear, la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Los otros dos no habían advertido su presencia, o quizás estaban demasiado concentrados en lo que hacían como para incluir a Liam.

Louis y Zayn jugaban una apasionante partida al FIFA desde hacía ya casi una hora, pero cada vez que acababan un partido, cambiaban de equipo o de selección y volvían a jugar otro.

En una situación distinta, a Liam no le habría importado. Para nada. Al contrario, probablemente estaría detrás de Zayn, pasando una mano discreta por su hombro, animándolo, si tenía el día cariñoso, o tratando de desconcentrarle, si tenía el día rebelde.

Pero lo que estaba viendo hoy no le estaba poniendo en ninguno de esos dos modos.

Y es que llevaba varios días con una idea fija en la cabeza. Que Zayn le estaba poniendo los cuernos con Louis.

Liam llevaba varios meses con Zayn, aunque habían estado muchos más sin decidirse ninguno de los dos a dar el primer paso y hacerle saber al otro lo que sentía. Y aunque los meses que llevaban juntos le habían parecido perfectos a Liam, a veces le asaltaban dudas de por qué Zayn le correspondía. No solía encontrar una respuesta.

Y ahí estaba Louis, quien nunca les había confesado abiertamente que era homosexual, pero a quien se le _notaba_. Louis como una excusa perfecta para que esas dudas que Liam había tenido desde el principio de la relación (“por qué yo, no soy nada del otro mundo y él es él”) se metieran con fuerza bajo su piel.

 

La semana pasada habían asistido a una gala de premios, y habían vuelto a coronarse como mejor grupo del año.

― Lo hemos vuelto a conseguir, chicos ―dijo Niall, sonriente, mientras abrazaba a los otros cuatro, en aquel escenario al que acababan de subir para recibir su premio. Le respondieron las miradas felices y las caras sonrientes de los otros, vestidos de pulcra etiqueta, todos a juego.

Más tarde, dejando de lado la formalidad y la etiqueta, habían ido a una discoteca, para pasar un rato los cinco juntos, ya que últimamente los momentos que compartían se basaban en ensayos y más ensayos. Estaban en un lugar muy exclusivo, donde el estatus de los que iban era casi tan alto o incluso más que el de los cinco jóvenes, así que nadie se acercaba a pedirles un autógrafo o una foto. Más bien eran ellos los que querían acercarse a esa gente.

Liam estaba en la barra, tratando de llamar la atención del camarero, que parecía que le ignoraba a propósito. Tras un par de minutos intentando, en vano, hacerse notar, iba a desistir, pero entonces oyó el comentario de una chica tras él.

― Madre mía, parece que se van a comer en medio de la pista ―dijo, en tono jocoso. Liam, curioso se giró a ver a quién se refería y se quedó descolocado. En el centro de la pista, rodeados de una cantidad enorme de gente, vio a las dos personas de las que hablaba la chica.

Eran Zayn y Louis. Aunque apenas se podía distinguir donde acababa Zayn y donde empezaba Louis, pues estaban enganchados de la cintura y del cuello, bailando muy juntos, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor. Liam frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras se alejaba de la barra, acercándose al centro de la pista.

Los dos aún no se habían percatado de su presencia mientras se susurraban al oído y rompían en carcajadas.

Liam prácticamente se puso a su lado, esperando que notaran su presencia. Tuvo que acabar la canción para que Louis mirara detrás del hombro de Zayn y le viera.

― ¡Li! –gritó, efusivo, saludando con una mano, la otra, firmemente agarrada de la cintura de Zayn. Liam se mordió el labio y le saludó de vuelta. No había visto nada demasiado raro, y Louis era su amigo por Dios.

Pero Zayn aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su novio y había vuelto a agarrar de la cintura a Louis, apoyando la cabeza en su cuello con una sonrisita. Liam miró aquello.

― ¿Zayn? –el susodicho levantó la cabeza y le miró, Liam notó que iba bastante más borracho de lo que había pensado. Zayn le sonrió cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en Louis, quien estaba mirando hacia la pista de nuevo pero se giró y agarró a Zayn para que no se le escurriera.

― No te preocupes, Liam –dijo Louis―. Yo me ocupo de él.

Y Liam se quedó ahí parado antes de dar la vuelta, también con alcohol en las venas, que le impedía pensar, pero una vocecita le repetía que tenía que ser él el que se quedara cuidando a Zayn…

 

Y desde aquella noche, en la que no pasó nada, pero en la que vio a Zayn desinhibido, puede que más que de costumbre, bailando y arrimándose a Louis; nada había sido lo mismo. La idea no se iba de su cabeza. Ese molesto pensamiento que empezaba siempre de la misma manera, con un: ¿Y si...? Y podía continuar de diferentes formas.

_¿Y si me está engañando?_

_¿Y si ya no me quiere?_

_¿Y si nunca me quiso?_

Había empezado a desarrollar cierta obsesión (más de la que tenía) hacia Zayn. En todo momento se preocupaba de dónde estaba y de lo que hacía. Pero cada día estaba más alejado, seguía aceptando sus besos. Pero nunca los iniciaba, nunca le buscaba ya. Y, aunque no quisiera darle más vueltas, notaba como cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más cercano sentía a Zayn, más cariñoso estaba el moreno con él. Pero no era aquella inusitada muestra de cariño lo que le desconcertaba (porque Zayn nunca había sido así) y, por qué negarlo, lo que le daba miedo. Era la mirada que acompañaba cada uno de los abrazos que le daba Zayn, cada uno de los besos. Una mirada triste e indescifrable. Como si cada vez que cortaran un beso, Zayn fuera a confesarle algo, pero en el último momento se arrepintiera. Y Liam cada día tenía más miedo.

Un miedo que había acabado convirtiéndose en puro terror, por mucho que Liam tratara de quitárselo de encima.

Porque lo trataba desesperadamente. Nunca había sentido unos celos como estos. Siempre había sido consciente del físico de Zayn (por supuesto que lo era) y sabía perfectamente como le miraban allá por donde iba, pero Liam confiaba a ciegas en él. O al menos eso había creído al principio de su relación.

Ahora no podía conciliar el sueño porque, no es que no confiara en Zayn, sino que era lo más lógica que este estuviera con alguien mejor. Alguien a su altura. Y de nada le servía repetirse que Zayn era su novio, y que estaba con él porque le quería. ¿No?

Liam sacudió bruscamente la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Aunque casi se arrepintió en el segundo en el que volvió a fijar la vista en ambos chicos. Zayn había dejado el mando sobre el sofá y tenía apresado bajo sí a Louis, quien parecía haber vuelto a ganarle. El moreno trataba de hacerle cosquillas, aprisionándole con sus piernas y Liam se encontró con sus puños fuertemente apretados contra el sofá y casi sin respirar.

Se levantó violentamente del sofá y salió del salón, notando la mirada de los otros dos, que habían parado en su pelea de cosquillas. Se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta tras él y abrió el grifo. Apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo y respiró profundo antes de echarse agua en la cara para despejarse un poco. A los pocos segundos oyó que llamaban a la puerta y se sobresaltó.

― ¿Sí? ―dijo, mordiéndose el labio, nervioso.

― Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? ―se mordió con más fuerza al oír la voz de Zayn del otro lado de la puerta.

― Vale... ―quitó el cerrojo y Zayn entró, con el ceño algo fruncido.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó, acercándose y colocando las manos en sus mejillas, inspeccionado su cara, tal vez buscando algún síntoma de una rara enfermedad que fuera lo que le había obligado a comportarse de esa manera tan brusca. Liam le quitó las manos con delicadeza y entrelazó los dedos, mirando sus manos unidas. Zayn carraspeó levemente para traerle de nuevo a él. Liam alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de profundos ojos castaños, mirándole interrogante, con una preocupación que hizo que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta.

― No me pasa nada ―sonrió ligeramente―. Creo... creo que estoy un poco estresado, pienso cosas estúpidas. Pero ya me he despejado con el agua, no hay de qué preocuparse ―aseguró, y también se lo dijo a sí mismo. Zayn le miró un par de segundos más. Liam le aguantó la mirada impasible hasta que el otro pareció quedar convencido y se acercó a depositar un beso en su mejilla, antes de soltar su mano.

― Me vuelvo abajo entonces ―dijo, saliendo del baño, cerrando la puerta. Liam suspiró y se quedó apoyado en la puerta.

― Estás siendo idiota, Liam ―pensó―. Te quiere joder, no lo mandes a la mierda ―se repitió, como llevaba haciendo días.

Al cabo de unos minutos bajó, y vio con sorpresa que la tele estaba apagada y que ya no estaban jugando. Y Louis estaba leyendo una revista, tan concentrado que ni alzó la vista. Y Zayn volvía  tener esa mirada, la mirada de querer confesar un secreto terrible.  

La mente de Liam, que ya había estado trabajando a toda velocidad, no necesitó mucho más para volver con una de sus tontas ideas, aunque apenas dos minutos antes creía haberse convencido de que pensaba cosas estúpidas. Solo que la idea de que esos dos tuvieran algo en ese momento no le pareció para nada idiota. Al contrario, la cara de Louis, que evitaba mirarle, sumamente interesado en la revista y Zayn, que se retorcía levemente las manos, mientras clavaba en él su mirada le hacían dudar. De nuevo. La sola idea de que hubiera pasado algo mientras había estado arriba, aún cuando una parte de él sabía que era literalmente imposible, le puso frenético.

Porque conocía perfectamente la gran amistad que tenían Zayn y Louis, la había visto crecer desde el primer momento. Pero nunca había tenido miedo de que esa amistad le quitara al moreno. Liam había dudado de todos los que se acercaban a Zayn. Pero nunca de su amigo. Y mucho menos había tenido miedo de que fuera Louis el que ocupara su lugar. Aún podía recordar cuando Zayn le confesó, tras muchas intentonas frustradas por la timidez, que le quería y que quería estar con él. No podía ser el mismo Zayn el que dijera eso y el Zayn que le engañara con su mejor amigo.

Pero ahí estaban de nuevo sus paranoias: _¿Y si...?_

Notó las miradas de su amigo y de su novio sobre él.

― Yo... ―trató de echar de su mente las truculentas historias que se estaba montando―. Creo que no me encuentro muy bien, será mejor que me vaya a dormir ―dijo, sin esperar respuesta de los otros dos, y se dio la vuelta, oyendo la voz suave, muy suave, de Louis a su espalda.

― Mejórate, Liam ―dijo y el otro se quedó parado un segundo, antes de subir a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Se sentó en la cama, entrelazando las manos y llevándoselas a la boca, apoyándolas contra los labios, tratando de pensar fríamente. No había habido nada que le indicara que Zayn le estuviera engañando. El propio pensamiento casi hace reír a una parte de Liam, esa parte que sabía que tenía locamente enamorado al moreno. La otra parte era le decía que no tendría esas ideas si no hubiera visto algo extraño. Lo peor era que normalmente era esa segunda parte la que ganaba terreno en su mente.

Liam respiró profundo y decidió que lo mejor era dormir, al día siguiente lo vería todo distinto, después de una noche de reparador sueño.

Había estado diciéndose lo mismo los últimos cinco días.

No había funcionado.

 

Se desvistió y abrió la cama, metiéndose dentro. Se tapó con las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Justo cuando empezaba a abandonarse al sueño, notó que la puerta de su habitación se abría y un haz de luz entraba en la habitación, iluminando la penumbra. Liam alzó la cabeza y distinguió la silueta recortada de Zayn en la puerta. El moreno entró y cerró tras él despacio, empezando a quitarse la camiseta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Liam, la voz pastosa. Zayn se sobresaltó y se giró, no esperaba encontrarle despierto.

― Venía a hacerte compañía ―dijo―. Sé que no te sientes bien, así que igual sería mejor que me fuese a mi cuarto, pero no quería dejarte solo ―explicó, mordiéndose levemente el labio. Liam frunció ligeramente el ceño, sorprendido por la facilidad con la que Zayn le había dicho algo así, normalmente, el moreno era mucho más denso cuando se trataba de hablar de lo que sentía o pensaba, aunque desde poco después de que llegara a la cabeza de Liam la idea de que Zayn le pusiera los cuernos había empezado a comportarse de esa manera, más pendiente, más atento, más cariñoso. La idea de que solo se comportase así porque se sentía culpable al estar engañándole puso enfermo a Liam.

Pero, aún así y a pesar de todo, viéndole a medio desvestir, las mangas de la camiseta en los brazos, la voz baja para no molestarle, y la cara de perrito abandonado, Liam no tuvo corazón para decirle que necesitaba estar solo (y que su presencia era la que más daño le hacía).

Simplemente, tiró de la sábana y se echó hacia el lado derecho, dejándole sitio. Zayn sonrió y acabando de quitarse la camiseta, se metió a su lado. Se colocó detrás de él, pero sin hacer amago de acercarse, cosa que extrañó a Liam.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó Liam, mordiéndose el labio, temiendo una respuesta que no quería oír, sabiendo que tenía que haber preguntado aquello antes.

―Me preocupas ―confesó Zayn y Liam tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el escalofrío que le acababa de recorrer la espina dorsal al oírle. Exhaló largamente, para soltar un poco el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

― Estoy bien ―mintió y se movió un poco contra él. Oyó la sonrisa de Zayn detrás de su oreja y luego el roce de las sábanas cuando el moreno movió el brazo para abrazarle por la cintura, antes de notar un beso en la oreja y un 'buenas noches, Liam' con voz suave.

Cuando Liam se despertó, Zayn aún dormía, la boca entreabierta, bocarriba, una mano debajo de la almohada y la otra en su propio estómago. Liam no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Acarició uno de sus tatuajes en el pecho y se levantó de la cama, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no despertarlo.

Se preparó una taza de café en la cocina y empezó a beberla.

A veces envidiaba la adicción que tenía Zayn al tabaco. Quizás un cigarrillo calmara sus nervios y evitara que la taza temblara entre sus dedos. Se sentó en la barra de la cocina mientras removía lentamente la cuchara en el líquido oscuro, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Bebió despacio, el café caliente quemándole la garganta, sin que ello le importara lo más mínimo. La cocina estaba en silencio, una tenue luz que indicaba que empezaba a hacerse de día entraba por la ventana, los rayos de sol empezando a dar contra su piel. Liam miró su mano distraído antes de beber el resto de café de un trago y dejar la taza en el fregadero.

Se sentó en el sofá y ojeó la revista que Louis había estado leyendo la tarde anterior. Una de las esquinas de la página estaba doblada y Liam abrió justo por ese punto. Un doble titular en letras gigantes encima de una foto borrosa de Harry le recibió: "¿Está el cantante de la famosa boyband One Direction saliendo con Taylor Swift?" Liam sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo que aquello era falso, pues cuando surgían rumores siempre aclaraban las cosas al resto, y Harry no había hecho ningún comentario sobre Taylor Swift. Dejó la revista bocabajo y se pasó la mano por el pelo, que por fin le comenzaba a crecer después de tantos meses corto. Aquel día tenían ensayos, por eso estaban todos en ese apartamento, para evitar fans esperándoles en las puertas de sus casas o acampando enfrente del estudio, esperando para verles. Además, se sentían como en casa, pudiendo ensayar en el mismo lugar en el que se gastaban bromas y reían de todo y de nada.

Se quedó repantigado en el sofá, los brazos cruzados, pensando demasiado, otra vez. Los ojos se le cerraban cada vez con más frecuencia, por lo que decidió darle un respiro a su cabeza y descansar, en principio durante unos minutos.

 

― ¿Sigue durmiendo? ¿Ha dormido mal? ―distinguió, entre las brumas del sueño todavía, aquella voz que sonaba muy cerca de su oreja.

― No sé, Harry ―contestó la voz inconfundible de Zayn―. Ayer estaba algo raro... ―siguió y Liam no supo si era debido a que seguía medio dormido pero le pareció creer que en su voz había un regusto amargo. Decidió que había descansado bien, y que por una vez, no iba a dejar que sus miedos le llevaran donde querían.

― No os preocupéis... ―sonrió ligeramente, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando, acostumbrándose a la brillante luz. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en una posición muy incómoda, medio tumbado medio sentado sobre el sofá, con los cuatro chicos alrededor suyo, mirándole. Se dio cuenta mirando a su alrededor que lo que estaba evitando que resbalara y cayera al suelo era Zayn, que le tenía sujeto por los hombros. Se giró a mirarle.

― Hola ―sonrió y recibió una sonrisa a cambio.

Louis dio una palmada y se levantó del sofá.

― Vamos a ensayar, chicos.

Niall dio un brinco.

― ¿No desayunamos? ―preguntó, y como si los hubiera invocado, el estómago de los cinco rugió.

Louis se lamió el labio.

― Vale, bajamos a comprar algo para desayunar y nos ponemos con los ensayos después ¿vale? ―sonrió, mirándoles a todos―. ¿Quién va?

― Yo ―Niall levantó la mano con tal ímpetu que golpeó en la nariz a Harry―. Ups, lo siento, amigo.

― Si fueras tú tendríamos como para alimentar a todas nuestras fans durante un año ―dijo Harry, recolocándose la nariz y haciendo muecas de dolor mientras Louis sonreía ligeramente y le miraba.

― Iré yo ―dijo Liam, levantándose del sofá. Un paseo le sentaría bien.

― Voy contigo ―dijo Zayn, poniéndose en pie también, mirándole―. Si te parece bien, claro. ―se mordió el labio, esperando la respuesta del otro.

Liam le miró unos segundos, sin pestañear.

―Está bien... ―dijo―. Subo a vestirme ―subió a su habitación, dejando a los otros cuatro abajo y trató de serenarse. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo a solas con Zayn, igual hacía ya una semana. Frunció el ceño al pensar que, a pesar de necesitar más al moreno, únicamente se apegaba a él cuando estaban con el resto. Porque cuando no estaban delante tenía miedo de decir algo que obligara a Zayn a contestar con algo que no quería saber. Algo cobarde.

Sacudió la cabeza y se vistió.

 

Cuando bajó, Zayn ya estaba en la puerta, jugueteando con las llaves, y le sonrió un poco mientras Liam se acercaba a él y ambos dejaban el edificio.

Caminaron juntos por la acera, que a horas tan tempranas se encontraba completamente desierta. No hablaban y, aunque Liam notaba la mirada de Zayn sobre él, se determinó a mirar el suelo hasta que el otro se dio por vencido con su observación y dejó de mirarle.

Llegaron a la panadería, donde compraron los bollos favoritos de Niall, unos rellenos con crema y recubiertos con chocolate en polvo y nata. Hasta entonces las únicas palabras que habían mantenido era sobre el número de bollos que coger, y si acompañarlo de unos zumos en el súper.

Decidieron que con los bollos era suficiente.

 

Por las calles empezaba a haber más gente, por lo que decidieron, sin palabras, otra vez, ir por otro camino, menos transitado.

A mitad de camino, de un camino que se le estaba haciendo dolorosamente largo, Zayn se paró al lado de un muro parcialmente oculto. Cuando Liam se giró para ver qué sucedía, notó que unas manos le cogían de la cintura y que los labios de Zayn se estrellaban con fuerza contra su boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus manos volaron, sin darse cuenta, detrás del cuello del moreno, metiendo los dedos entre su pelo, desordenándolo.

Zayn trató de empujarle contra la pared y apretarle más contra él, pero Liam se separó. Zayn le miraba, los labios húmedos y rojos, y sus ojos saltando de los suyos a sus labios, haciendo el amago de besarle de nuevo. Pero Liam le paró.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Zayn, un matiz decepcionado en su voz.

― Llevamos días sin... ―dijo Liam―. Y ahora de pronto...

― Te echo de menos... ―cortó Zayn, sincero―. Mucho.

Liam apretó el borde de la cazadora de Zayn al escucharle.

― Tengo demasiado en lo que pensar... ―dijo, tratando de recuperar un poco de cordura. No quería hacer nada con Zayn así, no de este modo, no desconfiando de él. Quería besarle pensando que era el único que probaba aquella boca. Pensándolo y creyéndoselo.

― Piensas demasiado.

Liam notó el tono amargo que acompañó aquella frase y le miró, algo tímido, a los ojos. Zayn le observaba, los ojos fijos en él, impasibles, aunque la barbilla le temblaba ligeramente y sus manos apretaban con fuerza su cintura contra la pared. Se mordió el labio y deslizó las manos lentamente por detrás de su cuello, antes de acercarlo a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Notó como los brazos de Zayn se convertían en piedra en torno a su espalda y él mismo se descubrió cerrando los ojos y apretándose fuerte contra él. Tiró con fuerza de la tela de su camiseta que tenía cogida entre sus dedos y se separó bruscamente, antes de besarle de nuevo con ganas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, metiéndole la lengua con rabia, sin pensar, solo sintiendo el calor del cuerpo moreno junto al suyo y el sabor de su lengua en la suya. Zayn siguiendo el ritmo duro que Liam había impuesto. Más duro, más rápido, mordiéndole los labios, tratando de fundirse contra su boca y su cuerpo, como si mezclándose con el cuerpo de Zayn pudiera borrar de su mente todo. Como si avasallando su boca pudiera grabarse a fuego en la lengua el sabor de Zayn, para poder recordarlo cuando sintiera que no lo tenía, que lo había perdido o que nunca lo tuvo.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como el agarre de Zayn se aflojaba y como cortaba el beso bruscamente. Liam adelantó la cabeza, hambriento, buscando de nuevo su boca, pero el otro se apartó.

― ¿Qué? ¿No querías esto? ―preguntó Liam, lamiéndose la boca, roja, hinchada, sin dejar de mirar la boca de Zayn, esperando el momento para besarla de nuevo.

―No así... ―el tono de voz hizo que Liam alzara la cabeza y se encontrara con la cara desolada de Zayn. Respiró profundamente y no se dio cuenta de cuanto rato debía de haber estado conteniendo el aliento. Los ojos de Zayn mostraban algo muy distinto de aquel sentimiento que Liam achacó a culpa. Los ojos de Zayn estaban profundamente tristes. Como si estuviera perdiendo lo más importante de su vida ante sus ojos y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

― Yo... ―Liam llenó de aire sus pulmones y al hacerlo a volvió el nudo en el estómago, volvió el miedo, volvieron los nervios. Y es que en la mirada de Zayn había visto todo lo que le daba miedo, se había visto a sí mismo―. Creo que será mejor que volvamos... ―se agachó a recoger la bolsa con los bollitos, que había quedado olvidada a su lado en la acera.

Zayn se mordió el labio, mirando al suelo y se subió las solapas de la chaqueta antes de dar media vuelta y ponerse a andar de vuelta al piso. Liam andaba un par de pasos detrás de él, en lo que él pensaba que era una descripción muy acertada de la situación. Sabía que algo sucedía. Que algo iba a cambiar, y que no iba a volver a ser lo mismo para ninguno de los dos.

Llegaron al edificio, ambos tratando de componer su mejor sonrisa, aunque los tres chicos, que tan bien les conocían, notaron lo forzado de estas, y precisamente por lo bien que les conocían, no dijeron nada.

 

Después de rendir buena cuenta del desayuno, aunque algunos apenas probaron bocado, como Liam, que apenas comió nada, pues todavía notaba la lengua de Zayn en su boca, y no quería despedirse tan pronto de esa sensación; empezaron a ensayar las canciones del tour, y como aún estaban algo dormidos, comenzaron con Little Things.

Zayn se sentó en un sofá y comenzó cantando mirándose las manos, sin dirigir la vista hacia Liam, como siempre hacía.

Entonces comenzó Liam, cuyos ojos se perdían más allá de donde estaban aquellos cinco chicos.

"Oh, it's you. Oh, they are up too. I'm in love with you" ―Liam no pudo evitar mirar un segundo a Zayn, comprobando que este no estaba mirándole.

No volvió a mirarle en lo que quedaba de canción.

Se concentró en el resto de sus compañeros y creyó notar que la voz de Louis temblaba al cantar su solo y se giró a mirarle, extrañado, pues no solía pasarle y descubrió que su amigo tenía un rostro indescifrable. Trató de acercarse a preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando notó que Zayn, con cara de preocupación, unida a la que ya tenía cuando ambos llegaron a casa, también miraba a Louis. Abrió la boca para coger aire antes de desviar la mirada y tratar de olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

Harry terminó de cantar su solo y Louis se levantó del sofá como si fuera un resorte y salió de la casa cerrando de un portazo.

― ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ―preguntó Niall, levantando la vista de su guitarra. Harry hizo amago de levantarse para ir tras él pero Zayn ya estaba en pie.

― Voy yo ―dijo y miró a Liam levemente, que también le miraba. La mirada de Liam parecía querer decir: 'No, por favor'. Pero era la primera vez que Zayn no era capaz de descifrar sus miradas. Harry miró a Zayn mientras salía por donde hacía solo unos segundos se había ido corriendo Louis. Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo y miró a Niall, que por primera vez empezaba a notar que allí pasaba algo extraño.

― Oye, Liam... ―dijo, apoyando la mano sobre la de Liam, pero este lo quitó como si su piel quemara y se levantó, acercándose a la ventana, buscando tranquilizarse. Error.

Miró hacia la calle y vio a Louis, apoyado en la pared, con las manos en la cara, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar, como siempre hacía.

Vio aparecer a Zayn. Y vio, mientras sentía que un trozo de su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como los brazos de Zayn buscaban con fuerza a Louis, quien enterraba la cabeza en su cuello. Les vio abrazarse mucho rato. Demasiado juntos. Demasiado íntimo. La mano de Zayn acariciando suavemente la espalda de Louis, y Liam comprobó con horror como era la misma caricia que Zayn le hacía cuando estaban en la cama, a punto de caer rendidos, extenuados físicamente.

Incapaz de continuar mirando la escena, Liam se apartó bruscamente de la ventana, y notó como Niall y Harry, ya preocupados por Louis, se giraban a mirarle a él también, como si esperasen que saliese corriendo del cuarto de un momento a otro. Durante unos segundos solo le observaron, dubitativos, pero cuando Niall hizo el amago de levantarse del sofá para acercarse a él, Liam despertó de su ensoñación. Les miró a ambos y se fue a la cocina, fuera de su campo de visión, apoyó la cabeza contra la nevera, cerró los ojos y trató de acompasar su respiración. Y sobre todo, trató de borrar de su cabeza la imagen que acababa de ver, la mano de Zayn subiendo y bajando por la espalda de Louis, mientras su otro brazo le apretaba fuerte por la cintura. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacar aquella imagen pero no podía. Sabía que tendría que estar preocupado por Louis, porque era su amigo, y le quería muchísimo y se preocupaba de todo lo que le pasara a cualquiera de ellos. Se preocupaba y sabía que también lo hacían Niall y Harry, que debían de seguir sentados en el sofá, sin saber bien qué hacer, pues no se les oía hablar. Los dos chicos debían estar debatiendo internamente qué podría estar pasando a sus espaldas para que de pronto el grupo pareciera estar colapsando. Y una vocecita en la cabeza le dio a Liam la respuesta. No estaba pasando nada, porque no había visto 'nada', ni oído 'nada'. Zayn estaba más cariñoso con él de lo que nunca había estado, pero también estaba más cercano a Louis de lo que nunca había sido. Y solo se había producido ese acercamiento con Louis. Pero Liam no tenía pruebas más allá de un baile protagonizado por un más-que-pasado-de copas-Zayn y un muy-animado-Louis  en una discoteca tras una entrega de premios. Nunca podría presentarse ante Zayn recriminándole ese baile, por eso se decía que no debía tener celos. Porque era una tontería. Pero los tenía y precisamente porque era una tontería tenía que callárselos. Y Harry y Niall que seguían en la sala, sin saber si ir a ver a Liam o no, si debían implicarse más de lo que ya lo estaban por solo pertenecer al grupo.

Y quizás eso era lo que quería Liam. Quizás quería que alguien le preguntara qué le pasaba. Que se lo preguntaran, así podría, por fin, explotar. Empezar negando que le sucediera nada y acabar soltando un torrente de palabras, donde se entremezclara el miedo que tiene a perder a Zayn, con la sensación de hace días de que ya lo ha perdido, para acabar pidiendo consuelo. Que alguien le diga que todo va a ir bien, que Zayn le quiere como nadie y que con lo mucho que les ha costado llegar hasta allí no lo iba a mandar a la porra.

Pero nadie se lo dice, porque Liam no deja que vean qué le duele, no quiere que se preocupen. Siempre es él el que se preocupa.

 

Seguía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la nevera cuando oyó pasos tras él. Se giró y vio a los dos chicos enfrente de él.

― ¿Qué está pasando, Liam? ―preguntó Harry, voz ronca y suave y rota―. ¿Qué le pasa a Louis? ¿Qué te pasa?

Liam no pudo dejar de notar que primero preguntó por Louis y al mirar los ojos tristes de Harry recordó de golpe que Louis era su mejor amigo y que Louis estaba buscando apoyo en Zayn, no en él. No es que Harry fuera a enfadarse con el moreno, pero sí se tenía que sentir herido al sentirse ‘una segunda opción’.

Liam suspiró.

―No pasa nada ―dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa, pero no coló. Niall se acercó a él y le abrazó. Y fue entonces, cuando notó los brazos del irlandés con fuerza a su alrededor cuando se desmoronó la máscara que había estado creando los últimos días. Apretó con fuerza los párpados y ahogó un sollozo contra el hombro de Niall. Harry le abrazó por detrás, sin poder ofrecerle algo más que esa sensación de: 'oye, estoy aquí, para lo que necesites'

Así les encontraron Zayn y Louis al cabo de unos minutos. Louis parecía mucho más serenado y calmado, aunque la escena que se desarrollaba en su cocina arruinó un poco su expresión seria. Zayn observó con asombro que estaban abrazando a Liam, que había dejado de llorar pero seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apoyándose en Niall (que era el único punto que le sujetaba al mundo en ese momento).

― ¿Liam? ―preguntó, la boca seca―. ¿Liam, qué sucede? ―un punto de ansiedad en su voz, mientras se acercaba a él rápidamente. Al ver que el castaño no le contestaba ni podía verle la cara, miró interrogante a los otros dos.

― No se siente bien... ―vocalizó Niall.

― ¿Liam? ―preguntó de nuevo Zayn tratando de mirarle.

―Vas a gastarme el nombre ―contestó Liam por fin, tratando de retener las lágrimas, por eso su tono fue mucho más duro y cortante del que jamás hubiera querido dirigirle a Zayn.

El moreno se echó hacia atrás como si le hubieran quemado. Miró, incrédulo y dolido a Harry y luego a Liam que le estaba mirando, buscando, quizás, alguna palabra para suavizar su frase, pero lo único que aparecía en su mente eran Zayn y Louis, y Louis y Zayn.

― ¿Qué narices está pasando aquí? ―exigió saber Harry.

― Creo... ―empezó Louis y notó los ojos de todos sobre él―. Creo que llevamos unos días intensos, entre premios y ensayos. He tenido una especie de bajón y creo que Liam también ha tenido uno, pero no pienso que tengamos que preocuparnos, ¿verdad, Liam? Yo por lo menos, ahora me siento mucho mejor de lo que me he sentido en días ―sonrió.

Liam y Louis compartieron una mirada. Los ojos de Liam, algo enfadados de que Louis sacara sus propias conclusiones, pero sobre todo, confusos, pues había algo en la frase de Louis que no le cuadraba con la idea de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando allí.

― Entonces... ¿todo bien? ―dijo Niall mirando a Liam, quien continuaba observando a Louis. Finalmente, asintió, ganándose las sonrisas de Harry y Niall, quienes sin saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los otros tres miembros, creían firmemente que acababan de presenciar una crisis, como las que tarde o temprano todos tenían y las que se ayudaban mutuamente a salir de ellas. Como pensaban que habían hecho.

Los cinco chicos se quedaron mirándose un momento, el ambiente más relajado.

―Me iré ya a dormir ―sonrió Louis, como si de golpe estuviera más aliviado, nada que ver con el Louis que había salido corriendo en mitad de la canción―. Buenas noches ―les miró a todos y se giró a Zayn―. Gracias... ―sonrió más y le dio breve abrazo acompañado de un beso en la mejilla. Liam se mordió el labio, la rabia que había sentido antes se había transformado en tristeza y en una extraña clase de indiferencia. Como si el hacer algo para impedir lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo entre su novio ―su estómago se encogió al pensar en esa palabra― y Louis fuera inútil.

Empezaron a dispersarse entre las habitaciones y el salón cuando Zayn se acercó a Liam.

― ¿Vamos a dormir? ―se mordió un segundo el labio, casi lo preguntó tímido. Liam aguantó su mirada dos segundos, si intentaba continuar mirando esos profundos ojos marrones sabía que acabaría confesando un montón de cosas que ya le parecía inútil decir. Ya no iban a cambiar nada.

― Yo me voy a dormir a mi cuarto ―dijo, indiferente y se dio media vuelta sin llegar a ver, otra vez, el efecto que esas simples palabras tuvieron en Zayn, a quien una mueca de dolor le transformó la cara. Subió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, demasiado cansado como para desvestirse, harto de pensar.

Estaba en un mundo de brumas cercanas al sueño cuando oyó que golpeaban en la puerta. Fue a abrir y se encontró a Zayn, aún vestido como iba por el día a pesar de ser noche cerrada. Pero Liam no pudo fijarse en esto, solo fue capaz de mirar su cara y entrarle ganas de abrazarle, porque tenía esa cara de desamparo, los ojos grandes, la boca formando casi un puchero. Solo quería saber por qué estaba así, si tanto le merecía estar con Louis a escondidas si luego se sentía tan mal por ello que iba con esa cara por la vida.

Y Liam se encontró deseando que Zayn se largara, porque no podía soportar ver esa cara y no hacer nada. Porque hacer algo pasaba por aceptar sus miedos en voz alta, y eso era algo que llevaba varios días evitando a toda costa. Como si que permaneciesen en su mente pudiera hacerlos menos reales...

 ― Por favor... ―dijo Zayn y su voz rompió algo dentro de Liam.

― No puedo... ―Liam nunca sabría a qué exactamente dijo 'no puedo' porque los hechos se volverían confusos en su mente. Cerró la puerta en su cara, sin Zayn tratar de detenerle y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

 Se durmió o eso creyó, pues al despertar, aún muy de noche, muy de madrugada, notó como si no hubiera dormido un segundo. Y se despertó agitado y nervioso. Pero esta vez no era por las razones que solía.

 ― Qué he hecho ―pensó, con ansiedad. Se levantó corriendo de la cama y abrió la puerta, esperando ver a Zayn todavía allí de pie. Pero no estaba.

 Sabedor de que le sería imposible dormir, se puso una camiseta y bajó al salón. Cuando llegó allí, vio que la ventana que daba al balcón estaba abierta. Anduvo unos pasos y se asomó.

Entonces vio a Zayn.

Apoyado en la barandilla, mirando abajo, a la calle que se extendía varios metros por debajo de ellos, con un cigarro entre los dedos. No se giró cuando Liam se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, tampoco cuando empezó a andar unos pasos hasta él, ni siquiera cuando se apoyó en la barandilla justo a su lado.

No dijeron nada al principio. Zayn daba caladas de vez en cuando al cigarrillo, inmerso en sus pensamientos, y Liam lanzaba miradas a su izquierda, pensando si era ese el momento. El momento cuando confesaba sus miedos y obtenía la confirmación. Quizás era lo mejor, quizás sería bueno dejar de pensar los 'y si...' e ir a por el 'sí'. Por mucho que ese 'sí' le rompiera en mil pedazos. 

Sorprendentemente, el primero en hablar fue Zayn.

 ― Hay algo que no va bien ―susurró, dando otra calada. Liam cerró un segundo los ojos, disfrutando del pequeño momento antes de que todo se fastidiara. Tal vez para siempre.

― Lo sé... ―contestó. Se quedaron otro rato sin hablar.

― Ha sido tan de pronto... Llevamos unos días que algo no funciona. Estamos juntos, muy juntos ―dijo, recordando la escena de la calle de la mañana anterior―, pero también veo que cada vez estamos más separados. Y no entiendo como esto ha podido pasar en tan poco tiempo. No sé si se nos gastó el amor o...

Liam estaba agradecido de que Zayn hablase porque ahora mismo si hablara su voz solo sería un hilo y no podría concordar dos frases antes de derrumbarse. Llevaba días imaginándose esa escena, y nunca había sido así. Siempre había sido violenta, quizás entrar en su cuarto y pillar a Zayn tirándose a Louis, aunque le sorprendiera ver a Louis quemando etapas tan rápido. Nunca hubiera imaginado una conversación en el frío de la madrugada.

― ¿Hay otra persona? ―preguntó Zayn, sacudiendo la ceniza del cigarro. Liam se giró violentamente a Zayn. Había entendido mal, tenía que ser eso.

― ¿Qué...? ―despegó los labios por fin.

―Que si hay otra persona ―repitió Zayn, con voz monocorde―. No sé, tal vez en la ceremonia de los premios, amor a primera vista o algo de eso ―le tembló un poco la voz―. Llevas raro desde entonces, no te acercas a mí...

Liam abrió la boca para protestar pero se dio cuenta de que Zayn tenía razón. Había estado tan metido en su miedo a que le estuviera engañando que le había empujado fuera cada vez que el otro trataba de acercársele. Se imaginó por un momento como debía verse aquello desde fuera y se sintió terriblemente culpable de que Zayn pudiera pensar que ya no le quería. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era Zayn el que estaba con otra persona.

― Pero tú... Tú y Louis... ―empezó, sin saber qué decirle. Zayn le miró por primera vez en toda la noche, los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, aunque le miraba desconcertado y casi ofendido.

―Yo y Louis ¿qué? ―dijo, en voz baja.

― Estáis juntos...

― ¿Qué? ―Zayn tiró el cigarro y se giró a mirarle―. ¿De dónde coño te sacas eso?

―Aquí el único que tiene derecho a ofenderse soy yo ―dijo, a la defensiva―. El otro día, la fiesta de después de los Brits. Os vi bailar. Os vi bailar como si estar tan cerca físicamente fuera algo a lo que estuvierais acostumbrados. Y la manera en que os movíais...

― ¿Por bailar una noche estando borracho tengo que estar liado con Louis? ―dijo Zayn, ya no enfadado, más bien triste―. ¿Tan poco confías en mí?

― Claro que confío en ti... Es solo que...

― ¿Que qué?

― Que quizás quedes mejor con él, sé que sonará muy peliculero, pero seamos realistas, vales mucho más que yo, la diferencia que hay entre nosotros es abismal, tú también lo has notado. Y estaba muerto de miedo, de que llegue alguien que te haga darte cuenta de que te mereces mucho más. Y estaba muerto de miedo de que fuera Louis y de que no hubiera podido disfrutar más de ti. Y encima es Louis, no puedo odiarle ―confesó por fin, lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

El silencio que siguió a su confesión fue cortado por la suave voz de Zayn, que hablaba casi paternal.

―¿Tengo que recordarte lo mal que lo pasé para confesarte que te quería y que quería estar contigo?

Liam cerró los ojos pues se acordaba perfectamente de ese momento, uno de los mejores de su vida.

― A qué viene eso...

―Viene que mandé toda mi inseguridad y mi timidez a la porra para confesarte lo que sentía, porque valías lo máximo para mí y valía la pena el mal rato y quizás el rechazo. Y sigues valiéndolo todo. Sigues siéndolo todo para mí. Te sigo queriendo.

― Pero... ―Liam no solía ser terco, pero había estado alimentando tanto su fantasía que ahora no podía dejarla ir tan fácilmente, si pudiera lo hubiera hecho mucho antes. Y a pesar de que las palabras de Zayn le habían revuelto en el estómago, en el mejor sentido, llenándole de mariposas, no podía dejar escapar aquello tan rápido―. Antes, con Louis, cuando salió corriendo, le abrazaste, le acariciaste. Pensé...

Zayn sonrió, casi feliz, por primera vez en días, al descubrir que no estaba perdiendo a Liam.

― Me estaba pidiendo consejo ―empezó―. Él nunca nos confesó que era gay, por mucho que nosotros lo hubiéramos notado hacía tiempo. ¿Sabes por qué no nos lo confesó? ―le miró, sonriendo levemente, aún con los ojos brillantes. Liam negó con la cabeza, hipnotizado por su sonrisa―. Porque ni él mismo lo sabía.  O mejor, no lo aceptaba. ―Liam abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar―. Me dijo que llevaba una temporada que creía que estaba empezando a sentir algo por un miembro del grupo. Y no soy yo.  ―aclaró al ver la expresión de Liam―. Pero tiene miedo de confesárselo. Porque no solo le perdería como pareja. Le pierde como mejor amigo.

― Es Harry... ―dijo Liam, más para sí mismo, tapándose ligeramente la boca. Y de golpe se sintió la persona más estúpida de la tierra. Quiso borrar los últimos días, todas las cosas que había pensado, todas esas veces que había dudado de Zayn, cuando le había rechazado las muestras de cariño, que ahora sabía eran por el propio miedo de Zayn a perderle. Se sintió mal por todo lo que hizo. Se sintió mal por haber dudado de su amigo, el cual había estado lidiando con sus propios problemas. Y estaba tan claro que Louis estaba enamorado de Harry que no le entraba en la cabeza como pudo creer tan fervientemente que estaba con su novio a sus espaldas. Se tapó la cara con las manos, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que le quemaban se deslizaran libremente por su cara.

Falló estrepitosamente, claro.

De pronto, Zayn estuvo muy cerca, abrazándole por detrás. Le dio un beso en la nuca que envió escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal.

Así, abrazado a él, siguió hablando.

― Aún no había aceptado del todo su condición, pero al vernos a ti y a mí quiso hablar conmigo y pedirme consejo. Sobre como descubrí lo que era, lo que sentía por ti... ―su voz se volvió tierna en esa última frase―. Yo supe casi desde el principio que le gustaba Harry, antes de que él dijera su nombre. Pero tiene miedo, de no ser correspondido, obviamente. Lleva poco sabiendo lo que es, aceptándolo, como para encima el miedo al rechazo. Porque él no solo pierde una posible pareja, él pierde a su mejor amigo.

Liam no necesitó que le matizara, la conexión que tenían se veía desde lejos. Se quedaron pensativos los dos por unos instantes. Zayn continuaba abrazándole por la espalda, con la barbilla en su hombro. Liam notó como le daba un ligero beso debajo de la oreja y sonrió, acariciando las manos que tenía entrelazadas sobre su estómago.

― Si le confiesa a Harry lo que siente ganará… ―dijo Liam.

― Eso le dije yo ―sonrió Zayn―. Cuando se lo diga y Harry esté más feliz de lo que nunca ha estado, Louis verá que perdió el tiempo. Ya verás que de felicidad se va a respirar en el grupo.

― Yo ya estoy feliz… Y el tiempo se puede recuperar―dijo rápido Liam y se giró a mirar a Zayn, que le miraba expectante. En un impulso se acercó a besar sus labios, notando como Zayn le besaba y sonreía contra su boca. Se separó casi de golpe. Limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado―. Yo... te prometo que no voy a volver a dudar de lo nuestro ―dijo―. No quiero volver a pasar unos días como los que he pasado ―respiró profundamente, limpiando de su cuerpo los nervios y la ansiedad―. Pero, sobre todo, no quiero volver a pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ti.

Zayn sonrió abiertamente y lo besó de nuevo con ganas. Liam sonrió contra su boca y empezó a levantarle la camiseta, tirándola al suelo del balcón, acariciando su espalda, notando como sus dedos habían echado de menos su piel suave.

― En mi cuarto estaremos más cómodos ―susurró Zayn, entrelazando sus dedos mientras le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar y tiraba de él a su habitación. Liam fue tras él, siguiendo con la vista los músculos de su espalda y los contornos de su tatuaje, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara. Ahora podía ir andando detrás de él, pero notaba como dejaba de sentir que estaba un escalón por debajo.

Mucho más tarde, muchas caricias, muchos besos, muchas manos entrelazadas y muchos ‘te quiero’ más tarde, cercano ya el amanecer, le ve dormir desnudo entre las sábanas, los labios formando un ligero puchero, como siempre hace cuando duerme. Sus brazos tatuados alrededor de su cintura. Se tumba a su lado y le mira en la penumbra hasta que siente que va a desbordar de mirar algo tan bonito y necesita tumbarse sobre su pecho y apretarse contra él en el poco espacio que tienen en esa cama. En ese colchón de dos por noventa, donde ya no hay sitio para el miedo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, yo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo (aunque no tanto haciendo sufrir al pobre Liam, bb)
> 
> Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y más aún si me dejas kudos o un comentario, ¡un abrazo y nos vemos pronto por aquí!


End file.
